


Call Me Later

by okleybokley



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Idols, Complicated Relationships, F/M, M/M, No question about it, Save Yamaguchi from Oikawa, Semi Eita is the sexiest man alive, Terushima is a simp for everyone, Ushijima is a menace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okleybokley/pseuds/okleybokley
Summary: CML is the biggest Jpop group in the world. Of course it was expected, everywhere Oikawa Toruu went it seemed as though succession just followed in his path. So, it was a given that CML was an immediate success. But when an uprising Jpop band stirs up trouble, Oikawa and the rest of CML find themselves facing a fatal stump in their careers.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, past Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

_Sora news 24: Oikawa Toruu and Yamaguchi Tadashi from CML seen at AEON mall_

_Click here to read more!_

** Earlier today on June 7th 2021 around 10:34pm, Oikawa Tooru and Yamaguchi Tadashi were seen at AEON mall shopping. Now, this may seem to be anything normal, it certainly is not. **

Oikawa Tooru and Yamaguchi Tadashi are apart of the very popular Jpop group called CML. The CML fanbase is insane and very overwhelming. Usually the CML members are surrounded by bodyguards and security, but today the two idols were seen walking out of a tattoo parlor inside the mall without any security. 

It had been rumored that Oikawa Tooru had broken up with Ushijima Wakatoshi the manager of another Jpop group, iVON. In an interview with CML, Akaashi Keiji had stated that Oikawa got tattoos whenever he was unbearably stressed, but always made sure they weren't in a visible place to fans. 

When Oikawa and Yamaguchi were seen walking out of the parlor fans immediately approached them. They were both wearing white fask masks in an attempt to avoid the paparazzi, but obviously it hadn't worked. 

In the pictures below Oikawa can be seen pulling Yamaguchi's wrist away from signing things from fans. Twitter has been talking about Oikawa and Ushijima's break up since their appearance in AEON mall. When asked about Ushijima, Oikawa stayed silent and small apologies seem to have been coming from Yamaguchi. Fans always said that he was too nice to paparazzi even when they were crossing the line.

Click here to see pictures taken by paparazzi.

* * *

"You could have been a little bit nicer to everyone Oikawa..." Yamaguchi complained getting out of the passenger seat, pulling the white mask that had covered his nose and mouth down to his chin.

"Oh Yama-chan, you're too nice." Oikawa sighed spinning the car keys around his finger. 

Oikawa knew that they weren't supposed to be out, and quite frankly he didn't plan to go out around this time. But sitting in his bedroom staring at the wall wondering what he did wrong seemed to get a little boring for him. 

He knew that anyone else in the house wouldn't go with him and Yamaguchi just seemed to be the best option. He was just hoping that no one noticed they were gone and didn't check their local news. 

Tokyo nights were always freezing and they just seemed to be getting colder. They wouldn't be there fore much longer though. Just a few more weeks and they would be back on tour again. The place they were staying in was much nicer than they had stayed before, Osamu made sure of that.

Osamu was their dear manager and if you asked Oikawa, he would do anything for group. Osamu was very good at his job. He booked CML the best venues for shows, he made sure that they always had the best place to stay, and he was always checking up on the members mental health. He tried to do anything to help everyone. No matter how many times each member tried to deny it, they were in love with him just a little bit.

Oikawa was the official leader of CML, but everyone knew it was really Akaashi who played the role, even their own fan base. Akaashi was responsible and made sure that Suga and Oikawa didn't go do something stupid, like get drunk and sing on a hotel piano (yes, unfortunately that had happened before and it was the cover of every magazine in Japan you could possibly think of). 

He also made sure that Suna didn't fall asleep anywhere random like the bathtub or the dressing room. Akaashi defintely did not deserve the bullshit that CML gave them on a daily basis, but he still loved every single on of them to death.

"Oikawa, Keiji is going to kill us..." Yamaguchi mumbled scrolling through his phone. Yamaguchi also had a very unhealthy obsession of checking what everyone was saying about him on social media. That was definitely not the best thing for him, especially since he was one of Asia's biggest idols.

At one point Akaashi had put screen time on Yamaguchi's phone (but that immediately went to the grave when Yamaguchi went to but another phone that wasn't registered in CML's name).

"I'm Akaashi's boss, and since I'm the boss I'm allowed to do what I want," Oikawa said confidently. Deep down, he was absolutely _terrified_ of Akaashi. And it didn't help that Akaashi had an intimidatingly pretty face, one that was _almost_ as pretty as Oikawa's (key word _almost_ ). 

"Um, yeah. RIght. Anyway Hinata just texted me that Akaashi had been standing in front of the front door for almost thirty minutes. I'm going through the window." Yamaguchi sighed, pocketing his phone. 

Oikawa knew that Yamaguchi must have been a pro at sneaking in and out of his house when he was in highschool. Everytime they moved to a different house in Japan Yamaguchi always had an escape route. He never failed to amaze Oikawa. But they were living in a 5 story house, so he just left the climbing to Yamaguchi and accepted his fate, making his way to the front door.

Oikawa looked down at his right hand and smiled. He especially liked the tattoo that he had gotten today. It was a snake that started at his wrist and extended all the way to his pointer finger. Suna had a similar one, except it went around his ankle. 

Oikawa approached the front door and could practically feel the anger radiating off of Akaashi through the wall. The door had small rectangles that you could slightly see through and Akaashi's shadow was standing right there, hands crossed and foot tapping.

Oikawa's fingers met the cold door handle and he stuck the key into the keyhole. He was doing this as slow as possible in order to make up a story in his head for Akaashi. Akaashi was too smart though, and would figure it out as soon as he looked at Oikawa's hand. Oikawa should have listened to Yamaguchi's protest.

The door slightly creaked open and Oikawa stuck his head through the small opening he created between the door and the frame. Low and behold stood Akaashi, with a look of anything but pleasure. 

It was going to be a long night for Oikawa. The night had just started and it had already been long enough.

* * *

Oikawa tried to run.

And it worked, sort of.

Akaashi was naturally on his tail and a string of yells came from the raven headed boy. Akaashi wore a long sleeved black turtleneck and jeans. Oikawa hated how put together Akaashi constantly was.

"Oikawa get your ass back here!" Akaashi yelled following Oikawa up the stairs hastily. Moments like these Oikawa felt as though he was being chased by a monster, but only a very attractive monster.

"Sorry Akaashi! I have so much to do and Yama-chan is supposed to help me out-" 

"My doors locked!" Yamaguchi yelled from the third floor.

_How the hell did he get up there before Oikawa?_

Oikawa made his way up to the second floor, weaving in between expensive decor and random stuff that laid on the floor. He could practically feel Akaashi's breath behind his neck, so he had to do _something_.

Oikawa darted to the first door he could and tumbled in, shutting the door behind him causing a loud banging sound to ring through the house.

"Stop banging the fucking doors!" Sugawara scolded from which was probably the game room down the hall. 

Akaashi started to pound on the door and Oikawa was so gratful that he was in the safety of-

Wait, who's room is this?

"Bro, what the actual fuck are you doing? It's like 3am what are you making so much noise for?" groaned Suna from his bed. Oikawa narrowed his eyes at Suna, annoyed.

"Suna it's 11:00 pm get up." Oikawa pulled off one of his shoes and threw it at where Suna resided on his bed. It hit Suna square in the face and Suna exclaimed out in pain. 

"How the hell are you going to come into _my_ room and throw you cheap ass shoes at me?" Suna sat up and rested his back against his head board, rubbing his hands on his eyes. Suna was the laziest person Oikawa knew, and yet he was one of the best dancers in the group. Oikawa questioned Suna everyday, but as long as he was able to be on stage he didn't complain.

And for his information, Oikawa's shoes were anything but cheap. _Dior_ was oh so nice to him.

"I swear sometimes we have practice at the most unholy hours of the night," Suna yawned and stretched out his arms. Suna was wearing an oversized hoodie with their band logo on the front, his fingers barely showing around the sleeve.

"Suna, practice isn't until 6:00 am." Oikawa said giving Suna a very disapointed look. Suna's face twisted in confusion.

"I'm sorry, then why is Akaashi banging at my door?" Suna asked. Oikawa rolled his eyes. 

Hell if he knew.

Suna got up, legs still a little bit wobbly from sleep and pushed Oikawa away from the door into a pile of closed building up in the corner of his room. Oikawa let out an 'oof' and crinkled his nose at the smell of the smell of reeking body odor coming from Suna's clothes. Sure he was an idol and they danced and sweat a lot, but was this guy ever introduced to laundry detergent?

Suna swung open the door and Akaashi stomped inside. Suna motioned his was to where Oikawa laid defeated on the floor.

"If you guys are doing your little hoe down in my room, I'm going to Yama's room." Suna announced.

"My doors locked!" Yama repeated again. Suna sighed but still went anyway. Yamaguchi always opened his door one way or another.

Akaashi took a seat on Suna's bed and patted an empty spot, gesturing for Oikawa to take a sit next to him. Oikawa reluctantly and sluggishly made his way over to the bed and plopped himself next to Akaashi. 

He knew Akaashi wasn't going to yell at him, but he was more afraid because he knew where this conversation was going.

"Oikawa tell me what happened with Ushijima." Akaashi said calmly. Oikawa really did not want to talk about it. No one knew they details not even _Suga_. And the press kind of knew but they just believed what everyone on Ushijima's PO said. 

"I don't want to talk about it," Oikawa mumbled. He hunched his shoulders and pouted.

Akaashi rubbed his hand on Oikawa's shoulder and Oikawa felt an odd sense of comfort. 

"You know you're going to tell me sooner or later, so you might as well get it out of the way now. Suga has a big mouth you know..." Akaashi stated in his usual monotone voice. It's true. Suga knew how to keep his mouth closed only to the press. Everyone else must know everything and anything about CML. It was really their only weakness.

"Ushijima said I was too 'immature'. He said that he knew being an idol is hard but if I keep switching up my act when I'm with him in public, then there is no reason for us to date." Oikawa said, his voice breaking just a little at the end of his sentence. Tears started to well up in his eyes. He hadn't cried since Ushijima turned his back and walked away from him for good. 

He really liked Ushijima. Even though he was a bit slow to understand things, he always kept Oikawa good company. He was Oikawa's first open relationship and for it to end the way it did wasn't giving him the best impression of relationships at all.

Oikawa did tend to switch up the way he acted around paparazzi and fans because he didn't want any drama to catch onto Ushijima. He had enough drama managing his own Jpop group, he didn't need anymore drama while hanging around Oikawa. After all, Oikawa was a magnet for drama.

Oikawa made a lot of sacrifices of Ushijima.

Obviously he hadn't taken them into account when he broke things off with Oikawa.

"Fuck him," Akaashi ordered. Oikawa wanted to make a snarky remark but he kept quiet. "Does he know who you fucking are? You are Oikawa fucking Tooru, and he's an idiot for saying your immature. Don't dwell on the things in the past, it'll give you wrinkles." Akaashi smiled and Oikawa breathe out a small laugh as a tear trickled down his face.

Akaashi stretched his arms around Oikawa's shoulder and Oikawa started to cry even harder. He was so lucky to have Akaashi, even when he did all types of fucked up shit Akaashi never lost faith in him. Oikawa struggled with self doubt and it was nice to know that he had people by his side that believed in him. Akaashi really was like his mother, wasn't he?

"Now," Akaashi said, his monotone back from his parting words of encouragement. "I see that tattoo on your finger but I'm not going to say anything about it. All I'm going to say is when Miya-san gets here he's going to be on your ass about it you know that right?" Akaashi noted. Oikawa nodded slowly and sniveled.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

"Who is the hottest Jpop idol ?" 

"Terushima, are you actually mature enough to be a Jpop idol yourself?" 

"Tsukki! Don't be like that! It was just a question, and if anything we're complimenting them." Terushima defended. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and sat down right next to Terushima on the couch. Terushima was not mature enough to be in the spotlight of anything but he was hot enough, so they kept him around.

"You aren't going to answer the question?" Terushima asked, furrowing his eyebrows at Tsukishima. Tsukishima sighed. Terushima was obviously fishing for a compliment, so Tsukishima took this as an opportunity to annoy him. Tsukishima liked annoying his band mates to the fullest, even though they didn't enjoy it as much.

"I don't know. Probably someone from Arashi or CML." Tsukishima said tapping away at his phone. He could practically feel the offence on Terushima's face, there was no need to look up.

Terushima and Tsukishima were apart of another Jpop group well known in Japan call TI. They were almost as popular as CML but always seemed to fall short. Tsukishima didn't seem to mind though, he liked his job. 

Tsukishima and Terushima were more of on the younger side. The other members were a few years older than them but Tsukishima and Terushima had been training to be idols since they were in elementary school. 

"Tsukishima's right. You're so immature Terushima. Imagine if the press found out you said that. Iwaizumi would not be happy." Semi said from where he sat on the floor. Tsukishima smiled at his phone at the double attack he just recieved from their own senpai.

Semi was without a doubt one of the most popular members off TI. He was attractive, he had a great singing voice, and he had never messed up a dance move on stage. Tsukishima wondered if that's what someone perfect was like.

Iwaizumi was the leader of TI and Tsukishima remembered Terushima being scared out of his mind when the band first formed. Iwaizumi was intimidating and buff, and he definitely did not take bullshit from anyone. Especially Terushima who always seemed to stir up trouble with other Jpop groups. Terushima earned them a very problematic reputation in the Japanese popular music. 

"Has anyone seen the milk box in the fridge a few hours ago? I swear I put it in this fridge..." Kageyama said walking into the living room.

Kageyama was the youngest member of TI but was also very popular with fans. If only they knew how socially awkward he was.

"I drank it." Terushima deadpanned with a smirk on his face. 

Kageyama looked defeated, like someone had just told him he had nodes and could never sing again. Tsukishima wanted to burst out laughing but just barely avoided it because Semi was in the room. 

"Sometimes I really wonder if you can read. I put my name on it dipshit." Kageyama spat and Tsukishima almost lost it then and there. 

"Oops I didn't see. Sorry Tobio." The apology was insincere which just made Kageyama even more mad. He stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Tsukishima finally got the chance to laugh he ended up laughing so hard his ribs felt like they were about to cave in.

Semi shook his head in disapproval and went back to finding a stadium for their next show. Terushima was awfully proud of himself

* * *

TI_kageyamatobio **✓**  
i hate it here.   
_[1 Attachment] A picture of Kageyama's empty milk box_  
+400k 🗨️ 99.1k ⟲ 5.6m ♡

dingdongsolong @imdepressedlol   
#justiceforkageyamatobio2k21  
302k♡

\---


	2. Chapter 2

"Sometimes I really wonder why I became a Jpop idol. I think I should have listened to my mom when she said I should become a anesthesiologist." 

"C'mon Sunarin it was one bad photo."

"Hinata stop laughing!" 

It was 6:34 in the morning and CML had just made it to the studio. You would think that the paparazzi wouldn't be around at this ungodly hour but CML was constantly proven wrong. 

Suna had quite literally just rolled out of bed and his hair was sticking up in every which way. Akaashi tried to get him to brush his hair and look somewhat presentable but Suna just insisted on putting on a mask and leaving the house.

Never again.

As soon as they approached the dance studio and gotten out of their cars the paparazzi had caught them immediately. It wasn't really a problem for Oikawa and Akaashi, they always looked flawless and whatever the paparazzi had caught them doing it was going to be without a doubt attractive. 

Suga was parking the car and Yamaguchi and Hinata were walking towards the studio as well. Suna was lagging behind wearing sweats on sweats and a change of clothes in his bag as well. Mid yawn a photographer approached him and snapped a picture. Suna didn't realize how embarrassing it was for him until the photo was one of the most liked on instagram that day.

"We earn more than the average anesthesiologist so it doesn't even matter, Suna." Yamaguchi assured placing his hand around Suna's neck. Suna groaned into his hands and Hinata just started laughing harder.

It really was funny, Suna looked like a baby lion. Except a really unkempt baby lion.

"How much longer until we go back to Osaka? I miss my mom." Suga complained and Oikawa looked at Akaashi for an answer. 

"Why are you looking at me? This is _your_ Jpop group you should know." Akaashi commented. Oikawa really didn't know. They rarely ever got to see their family and he knew how much Suga missed his mother. 

"I'm currently not speaking to my mother." Yamaguchi deadpanned and he got looks from everyone in the studio. Yamaguchi made an annoyed face and Oikawa immediately knew what was coming.

"The last time I talked to my mom she asked me when I was going to get married." Yamaguchi muttered and Suna let out a laugh.

"I know she mean well Yama-chan. She probably just doesn't understand your just a teency bit too young to get married." Oikawa mentioned.

Yamaguchi and Hinata had joined the Jpop industry when they were only sixteen. It had been two years since then, Yamaguchi and Hinata were now eighteen. Hinata was turning nineteen in a few days so that made Yamaguchi the youngest of the group. 

Oikawa and Suga were the oldest members. Oikawa had been a solo artist for a year before creating CML. Suga and Oikawa had gone to school together prior to Oikawa's career and Oikawa had thought it would be fun to start a band. He knew Suga had some experience with singing so they gave it a shot.

Honestly Oikawa couldn't remember what it was like to walk down the streets without anybody calling his name. 

And he quite frankly, he didn't want to.

A creaking sound met all ears of the idols and their attention went to the door.

"Kenma-san!" Hinata yelled approached the blonde in the doorway. 

Kenma was their music producer, and Hinata adored him. Kenma was the first person that Oikawa knew when he entered to the music industry. Kenma had a very reluctant person towards most people except the ones he was close with (Hinata and Akaashi for example). 

Oikawa always remembered him with having mostly blonde hair but he hadn't seen Kenma in such a long time that his hair had grown longer. It was mostly black with the ends being blonde.

"Oikawa, Osamu and Kuroo want to talk to you. He said it was important." 

"I'm good Kenma-san thanks for asking." Oikawa rolled his eyes and moved past where Kenma was standing in the door way. Oikawa knew he was about to be told off.

And he knew he probably deserved it.

\---

"Oikawa, you have enough tattoos I'm sure Miya-san was just angry with what happened yesterday." 

"He banned me from getting anymore tattoos! It's one thing for Akaashi to say something but for my boss to ridicule me is just utterly embarrassing." Oikawa muttered. They were supposed to be practicing the dance routine for their new song, but Oikawa couldn't stop complaining about the fact he couldn't get anymore tattoos.

Osamu was furious and told him that if he got anymore tattoos he would be suspended from the group. Obviously he didn't want that so he had no choice but to comply. To make matters worse Suna laughed in his face when he told them about it.

"What's the legal age to get a tattoo?" Yamaguchi asked taking a sip from his water bottle. Oikawa had been getting tattoos since he was fifteen so he really didn't know what was legal of not.

"I think it's 19 or 20." Suga said putting a sweatshirt over his head. 

"Imagine your birthday not being in fourteen days," Hinata teased and Yamaguchi flipped him off.

"That's all twitter is talking about. I'm about to explode." Oikawa laid on the cold studio floor and breathed in through his nose. 

"Actually twitter is talking about some group called TI." Akaashi corrected and Suna hummed in agreement.

"Yeah apparently their song hit number one on the billboard today." Suna added. 

"Oh yeah they have that super hot halfie." Oikawa mused intertwining his fingers together. 

"That's rude Oikawa, you're not supposed to call someone a halfie." Akaashi scolded. Oikawa hadn't meant it in a rude way, if anything he was admiring him. 

"Him?" Suna sat down next to where Oikawa was sitting shoved his phone in Oikawa's face. Suna was way too quick with things like that.

It was in fact Iwaizumi. It was a picture of him on stage and he was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and another black t shirt over it. His forehead was dripping in sweat and his hair was slightly wet. 

Oikawa felt his stomach churn.

"Yeah that's him-"

"He's hot." 

The boys jumped and turned around to where the voice was coming from.

Kenma stood behind Suna and Oikawa peering down at the phone. 

"Shit, when did you get here Kenma you scared the living fuck out of me!" Suga sighed placing a hand over his heart. Kenma ignored the question and straightened his posture. 

"Next week there is a convention being held in at Saitama's super arena. You guys were invited. You're supposed to fly out on Wednesday. Just letting you know since Osamu-san had a family emergency."

"But today is Monday." Akaashi pointed out. Kenma gave him another blank stare. 

"Better start packing then." And with that Kenma left the room, making a bang when closing the door.

Suga groaned.

"And I was just starting to like it here..." 

"I don't like Tokyo, it's too cold." Hinata mentioned.

"That's because you never put on your jacket when we're done with shows." Akaashi reminded looking down at where Hinata stood next to him. 

"Kenma said convention right? Maybe there will be other artist there." Yamaguchi said picking up his bag. It was around 9:00 pm. They had stayed in the studio all day trying to figure out what choreography to use for the song they had dropped a few weeks ago.

"I don't want to talk to any other artist. They have too much of a personality." Suna mumbled following Yamaguchi out of the door.

"Well maybe you're lacking in one. Sleeping all day isn't something people are particularly interested in, Sunarin." Oikawa sneered.

"Yeah and getting drunk isn't one either." Suna laughed. Oikawa made a sound of offence and Hinata snorted. 

Suna and Yamaguchi left the studio without another word and that left Suga, Akaashi, and Hinata. 

"Jokes on him, the paparazzi is still out there. And he has yet to brush his hair like a normal human being." Oikawa cackled.

* * *

Suna was trending on twitter for the 2nd time that day.

Oikawa was attacked by Suna for the 2nd time that day. 

And Yamaguchi went to go get ice cream with his fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before anyone asks NO this chapter was not finished. i still had another part to it but ao3 was fucking with me so i had to add a second part rn. i will update sometime in the future but rn im focused on next generation and when we were young. i just felt like posting this because im cool like that


End file.
